ABSTRACT The organizers of the Park City Epilepsy Meeting will host a symposium entitled ?Cutting Edge Approaches to Transform Epilepsy Therapy.? This symposium will be held from October 6-8th, 2019, in Park City, UT and will be open to the public. Despite FDA approval of over 16 antiseizure drugs in the last two decades, nearly 1/3 of all patients with epilepsy fail to achieve full seizure control. In addition, it is currently not possible to prevent the development of epilepsy in patients at high risk following a CNS insult. Therefore, there is an acute need for more effective therapies for the patient with intractable epilepsy and for persons at risk. The goal of the symposium is to explore how innovative breakthroughs in neuroscience can be leveraged to rapidly develop new treatments for the patient with epilepsy. A creative conference structure, ample discussion time, and inclusion of junior investigators in all aspects of the meeting will insure that new knowledge, new collaborations, and new insight into state of the art therapy development will be significant outcomes of the symposium. A white paper describing the outcome of the meeting will be submitted for publication by the organizers. This application requests funds to partially support travel for the invited faculty and junior investigators and to provide funds for conference services, printing, and audio-visual technologies.